Boyle
Boyle (보일, Boil) is the character of Denma. Biography He is characterized by a bad breath. And he smokes. He is Gaal's colleague Savoy. And he is also Gaal's friend. So he advises Gaal to give money to others. Gaal tells his juniors to call up Boyle, and tell him that he want to meet up for a hunting deal. Boyle wraps up sweets instead of Gaal and visits Hannah every time. Junior Savoys on Carlburn have a rule to offer up half on the prize to senior Savoys. Of course there are people like Gaal who fell off the line. Currently, the Pentagon membership is broken. So Gaal thinks that he is hard to capture Denma. Then he tries to borrow the power of Boyle and Theo. Boyle visits Theo. Theo says he'll lend his incinerator and cooperate on the assumption that Gaal will break the Pentagon and make it difficult for him to hunt down the Silverquick. Denma and Arcel are caught in Marutas. Arcel uses electromagnetic pulsing capabilities to keep all the systems in the building where the Savoys down. Theo and Boyle, who set up Marutas, are surprised to watch this. Boyle interrupts Gaal when he's trying to kill Theo, causing him fail. Then he escapes with injured Theo. Theo's colleague ordered someone to kill Gaal. And Theo's colleague asks him that don't get in the way because Theo cares a great deal about him. After that, he gets a call from Hannah and tells her stop worrying about Gaal. Mirai Datsu makes a video call to Boyle and says that some of the group have come to the her shop first if Gaal was alive. Gaal receives a new booster gun sent by the Mirai. Boyle tells him shockingly that Hannah saved him. Gaal tries to wash his identity while disguised, but he is caught by group members wearing masks. One of those who used the star-shaped booster guns unmasked his mask to reveal himself as Gaal's comrade. Gaal reminds him of his name, Azio. Gaal and Boyle are tortured to Azio. Boyle fights with Azio and tells Gaal that he has set the fire that day. Listened to Boyle, Gaal suffers a headache. After that, Gaal tells Boyle that those Quanx kidnapped Hannah and take him to the camping site in Elline Forest. And he requests Boyle to save Hannah. Gaal, Hannah and Boyle were in the same orphanage, but the director was touching Hannah, and while Gaal protested, he was trapped in the machine room. At that time, Gaal was trying to get out of the machine room and accidentally lost both arms, and Hannah went into the fired director's office to get the master key to save Gaal. Gaal calls Boyle and asks him to pick him up because he broken his leg by Azio's group. Gaal receives first aid from Boyle and calls his friend to transfer all of his money to Hannah and ask him to put all of his pre-Carlburn records in his drive. After that, Gaal get in the car and faces Azio in the trunk of truck. Gaal out Boyle from the car, and he asks look after Hannah. Boyle is trying to save Gaal, but Azio shoots on his right arm. Convex Savoy and Concave Savoy are find Boyle. Convex Savoy and Concave Savoy are goes to Gaal. They tell him that Boyle told them Gaal was here, and Boyle lost his right arm, but he's being treated. And they says there's something they haven't told Boyle, they now work for Theo. Gaal calls Hannah to he'll leaving Carlburn for business so it will gonna take a while, so she call Boyle when anything's up. Then he tells his juniors to working for Theo also means they will end up working for Boyle. 5 years later, he had a crush on Hannah for a long time, brings a ring to propose to her. Hannah appears to have recovered her original beauty, whether she had been operated on by Gaal's money. She is attending college. She introduces her boyfriend to him. Boyle admits the man. Under his command are Convex Savoy and Concave Savoy. Next to him is a car Gaal was going to buy. Trivia *Boyle resembles Jun-ha Jeong. link (Korean) *Fan art **2014 - Source Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Savoys